


My Dani

by Caliente (Bether)



Series: FanFic100 (Dani Moonstar) [16]
Category: Marvel (Comics), New Mutants, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Betaed, Canon Related, Character Study, Community: fanfic100, Family, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Present Tense, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Caliente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Danielle Moonstar really? From her memories to the things that make her tick and everything in between, this is my Dani. And she's not making any apologies for that. || <a href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/">Fanfic100</a> #85: She.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dani

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Scribbler's X-Men: Evolution story called [My Sam](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1809010/1/My_Sam). Set sometime between Dani being booted from the X-Mansion (post-House of M) and popping up in _Avengers: The Initiative_.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

My Dani…

…is Cheyenne and damn proud of it.

…misses being a teacher, no matter how much she complained about it. She misses her students, too. Sometimes she hopes they miss her but thinks if they carry just one of the lessons she taught with them, that's enough.

…has a _lot_ of baggage. But where she used to carry it around as a chip on her shoulder, now she can finally put it down.

…refuses to go to Indian casinos on principle.

…can't help feeling sad whenever she sees reminders of Norse folklore. She thinks maybe someday that will fade, but she's not holding her breath.

…wishes she'd told Black Eagle how much she loved him more often. He was so good—she's not sure what she did to deserve him, but she's glad for the time they had together. She hopes wherever his spirit is now, it's at peace.

…feels guilty for not visiting her parents more. She knows they miss her, but she built another life while they were gone and kept it after they returned. She hopes they understand.

…is stubborn as a mule and knows it.

…sometimes wonders what it would've been like to kiss Jimmy. But she'd choose their friendship over an ill-fated teenage romance any day of the week.

…often wonders what it would've been like to kiss Roberto because she thinks he must be good at it. She's convinced that much ego doesn't come from talk alone.

…still has nightmares about the Demon Bear some nights.

…thinks if Nick Fury were still in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. she might've been offered a job despite her lack of powers. He brought her in once before and she's convinced he'd see her as an asset instead of collateral.

…wonders how she can feel so old when she's still so young.

…misses Brightwind—Darkwind. He was such a good friend to her. She wishes she could've saved him. She's glad he isn't here now that she's lost her powers, though. She knows it's selfish, but she doesn't think she would have been able to handle his rejection, too.

…can't stop blaming Emma for kicking her out. Not because she was wrong but because she was right. She doesn't think she'll ever be able to let that go.

…feels horribly guilty every time she thinks about Josh. She promised to be there for him and then abandoned him when she got the old heave-ho. If she wasn't certain being at the Institute is the best thing for him, she never would've signed those papers. She hopes he can understand that someday.

…loves to watch the rain, always has.

…wishes she could still fly. Or even just _dream_. It feels like a lifetime since she did either.

…is sometimes too stuck in the past and knows it. But she's trying, and she thinks that's all anyone can ever really do.

…has never admitted to having a crush on Alex Summers when she was younger. Or that she still compares every blond, blue-eyed man she meets to him.

…is very protective of her friends and family. Crossing them is crossing her and she doesn't take that lightly.

…isn't as interested in FBI Agent Justin Pierce as she was at first, despite all efforts. He's just too normal for her.

…once fit fifteen marshmallows in her mouth during a game of "Chubby Bunny," and, while she has never repeated the feat, takes great delight in telling the story. Especially the part where Bobby made her laugh and she spewed them onto Illyana.

…misses Illyana (even though she was kind of a bitch), Doug and Warlock more often than not.

…probably doesn't miss Jesse nearly enough, all things considered.

…doesn't quite trust Amara, despite everything she's been through. There's just something about the girl that hasn't sat right with her for a long time now.

…blames Cable for a lot of things that aren't his fault, even more that are.

…used to think that life began and ended with Xavier's dream. Sometimes she misses those days; usually she doesn't.

…thinks too much. But she's okay with that.

…wonders if she'll ever be close to Rahne again. She knows it can never be the same, but she still misses her best friend.

…really likes driving but can't afford a car. (Wouldn't have anywhere to park it, anyway.)

…hasn't been back to the Res in years. She thinks she'd like to go, but she's scared of what she'd find there. And what she'll still be missing after she leaves again.

…is still torn between her Cheyenne traditions and the Valkryior, despite the fact that (rumor has it) Asgard disappeared with Thor.

…wishes she'd taken the time to empathize with animals and explore dreams while she still had her powers. There was a time when she wouldn't have missed them one bit but now she's just sorry she spent so much time focused on the negative.

…rarely thinks of most of the New Mutants beyond the originals, despite of her time with X-Force.

…thinks about Forge every so often and smiles.

…can't help wondering what life would've been like if she hadn't lost her powers. She never has any answers, though, only more questions.

…used to wish she had siblings. Now, she thinks she gained a few more than she ever wanted when she joined up with Xavier.

…still thinks about what it would've been like to be a real member of the X-Men. It's too late and she doesn't have any regrets, but she still wonders.

…doesn't really understand her friendship with Sam but knows enough to recognize she needs it.

…has a gigantic sweet tooth but hides her vice pretty well.

…isn't too hung up on love. She hopes she'll fall someday, but she figures it won't be the end of the world if she doesn't.

…loathes working as a temporary secretary.

…hates the moments of weakness when she finds herself wishing she'd never had her powers in the first place. Life would have been so much easier that way.

…knows she wouldn't trade all those hard years for anything, though. Just like she won't back away from the struggles of her new life.

…learned a long time ago to fight her fears with every ounce of her being. And she's not going to stop just because things are different now. She'll never stop.


End file.
